Innocence Within
by Vixey F
Summary: 5-year-old Eren can turn into a titan, and is in custody of Levi. Levi struggles with the responsibility of taking care of a child. In time, his icy exterior is melted by the innocence of the purest heart. Similarly, Eren gets attached to the seemingly coldhearted Levi and sees him as someone he can rely on (Heart warming story, will be a happy ending!)
1. Preface

I do not own the characters.

.

Background:

Eren: 5 years old, living in an orphanage with Mikasa and Armin, can turn into a rather small titan

Levi: 24 years old, is already Corporal

.

.

.

Preface

.

Levi's face was expressionless as he watched the small, trembling boy behind those cold bars that separated them. The boy's eyes shined brightly under the dim light, but were filled with fear, averting his gaze as soon as their eyes met. He looked scared, lonely, and very much out of place.

So this is the "monster" they've been talking about, this child? What a joke. Levi thought bitterly. As his eyes darted to the heavy chains around the boy's wrists and ankles, he let out a scoff of disdain. The way the authority treats this matter is laughable. There was no need to cruelly withhold this boy. He was just a kid. Viewing him as a treat only proved how weak and frightened humanity is.

The boy's face fell as he slowly realized that the man staring at him had no intention of letting him out whatsoever. He was just there to observe him, just like the others before.

On the other side of the bars, Levi felt somewhat disappointed too. Nothing about the boy interested him. He was just like any other kid.

Levi turned away swiftly and made his way down the seemingly endless hallway. He could feel those emerald green eyes following him, piercing into his back, even when he walked out of sight.

.

.

.

(For my other story on Levi/Eren, see s/9880306/1/Days-Without

For sketches I've done about the characters, find me on Instagram: Vixey777)


	2. 1

1.

"Not interested." Levi replied curtly. He didn't like kids. Never have. No matter how old they were, or how well behaved, he just didn't like them. Kids were loud, dirty, and troublesome. He felt annoyed just looking at them.

"It's for two months." Erwin continued without missing a beat, overlooking Levi's abrupt refusal, "But if you are not the guardian, the authority is not going to hand the boy over to the Survey Corps."

Levi's face dropped. Guardian? More like babysitter. He had severely injured his left leg during his last mission while trying to save another soldier, and even though the doctors said he would make a full recovery, he would still need plenty of time off. He just thought he'd do some boring paperwork to pass the time, but now he'd be "bestowed" a new mission.

"And why does it have to be me?"

"I suggested it. The authority is afraid of the kid going ballistic again. They will only renounce custody if he is entrusted to someone who can completely hold him down."

Levi raised his eyes coldly, "And if I refuse? What will happen to him?" It was true that Erwin was his superior and if this were an order, Levi would have no rights to decline. But Erwin had a certain quality that earned utmost respect even from the most insubordinate people: he liked talking things over first.

"Death row." Erwin answered without a bat of an eyelash, "But, Levi, we need those experimental data. Humanity needs to know the origin of the titans in order to even have the slimmest possibility of winning this war."

Levi's brows had already furrowed together at the sound of "death row". He could suddenly see those helpless, bright eyes staring intently at him behind those cold bars, hoping for something, someone, to hold on to.

He understood where Erwin was coming from. The deaths in the Survey Corps are increasing at an alarming rate, and they were in dire need of new recruits. Only a handful of people are qualified for the role of "guardian", and most of them are on mission at the moment. He was the only one who can idle away at a time like this. He was the perfect candidate. And if Hanji could get some kind of new information from the experiments, it truly would be a huge step forward for mankind.

"Fine." He finally said.

Erwin let out a sigh of relief and smiled tightly before turning away and leaving him in peace.

But Levi did not share his feeling of ease. On the contrary, it felt as if a huge burden had somehow found its way to his shoulders. He had a presentiment that the so-called "looking after" would not be as simple and straightforward as it sounded.

…

…

…

When the Military Police brought Eren Yeager over, Levi was writing out the proposal for the next investigation plan. Even from afar, he could hear the sound of chains conflicting on the floor as the footsteps got louder and louder. He felt deeply irritated at how constrained the boy was. The chains were so heavy that the kid could hardly lift his hands, and needed to drag his feet along to walk. More excessively, he didn't even have any shoes on. Those thin, narrow feet were bruised and dirty, mixed with multiple cuts and scrapes. There was also a long chain around his waist, which one of the solider held firmly in his hand, making him look like a pathetic dog on a leash.

Levi's eyes swept the room quickly. Not including the guy holding the chain, there were four soldiers altogether. This all seemed very exaggerated to him. How scared are they of a 5-year-old boy? Even though he could turn into a titan, it was only a 3-meter-class that destroyed some equipment in the orphanage. Did they really have to restrict his actions like this? Did they think it made them look like they had power over the kid? Because all Levi saw were a few thick-skulled, incompetent imbeciles.

"Corporal Levi, the test subject is here." The man in charge announced rather loudly, "Me and another fellow soldier will remain here to overlook the entire experimental process and – "

"That won't be necessary." Levi interruptedly shortly, "You can all leave."

The leader looked stupefied. "B-But…"

Levi put down his pen and looked up slowly, his eyes so icy that the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. "Are you doubting my ability to watch a 5-year-old?"

"N-No, of course not…"

"Then take off the chains and leave."

The soldiers had heard of how difficult and bad-tempered Levi was. If they really piss him off, it would be much more scarier than the little brat suddenly turning into a titan. They looked at each other mutely, reaching a silent, unanimous decision. The leader quickly unchained the boy and left the room in a hurry.

Silence settled in.

Eren had recognized the man behind the desk as soon as he walked in. He has been dreading who would have custody of himself all the way over. The days he spent in the prison seemed like forever. He could always hear people whispering about him. Even though he wasn't sure what they were saying, words like "monster", "freak" and "dissection" came up plentiful times. At first, he thought they were frightened of the titans, but soon realized that they were talking about him.

Am I a monster?

Staring at his shaking hands, Eren felt lost and confused. He wanted to cry, but Mikasa told him that boys shouldn't always be tearing up, so he bit down on his lower lip and wiped his face with his sleeve awkwardly.

A lot of people had come to see him when he was imprisoned. Most of them stayed a great length away, discussing with each other in low voices. There was only one glasses-wearing female who was more than excited to see him, shouting and gesturing the whole time while leaning against the bars, attempting to stick her head in. Even though she didn't look at him in disgust like the others, she made him feel like a monkey on display.

Then there was this man in front of him now. When he came to Eren's cell, he came by himself, and simply watched him for a while without saying anything. Eren was more or less grateful that he wasn't handed over to someone who was obviously disgusted by him. He didn't understand the word "dissect", but he had gradually come to the fact that nobody liked him. Everyone stayed away from him, and he was locked in a cage to be prevented from contact with others. He can't even go back to the orphanage anymore, but he didn't know why. The last thing he could remember before passing out was that a lot of the older kids were bullying Armin, and he tried to save him. When he woke up, he was already in the cell. His whole body was aching and he was so tired that he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Why was he a monster all of a sudden? He didn't mean to be…

A strangled sob escaped from the boy's throat, drawing Levi's attention. He stopped what he was doing to look at him. The boy still stood in the middle of the room where the soldiers left him, one hand tightly clenched onto the edge of his shirt and the other scurried to attempt to wipe his face clean. He looked comically pathetic.

"Go sit down already." Levi mentioned to the sofa by the window with his chin.

Eren peeked at Levi through the gap of his arm. It's been a long time since anyone had spoken to him directly. He was a little unsure whom Levi was addressing.

Levi sighed in exasperation. Did the kid think he wouldn't know Eren's staring at him through that arm?

A few moments later, Eren tiptoed cautiously to the couch in extreme unease. After stealing a few more glances at Levi, who pretended that he didn't notice, Eren finally climbed up, pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

"What's your name?" Levi asked. He had obviously known beforehand the name of the boy; he just wanted to force the kid to speak up.

Maybe his tone was too stern; he could clearly see the boy shake at the sound of his voice.

"…E-Eren." His voice was hoarse and filled with hesitance.

"Do you want water?"

Eren looked at him incredulously before nodding his head. He had been without food or water for quite a while now. His lips were dry and cracked, and he could barely swallow without feeling the burning sensation in his throat.

"It's right there." Levi pointed to the cup on his desk. What a bother. The kid would have to use his cup.

Warily, Eren crawled down from the couch, but stepped on his own foot clumsily in the process. Levi's heart literally skipped a beat as Eren almost fell but managed to hold on to the edge of the sofa to refrain from doing so.

Dumb kid. Levi thought.

Eren lifted the glass with both hands and drained the entire portion. A few drops of water escaped from his tiny mouth and dripped down his neck into his shirt.

Filthy. Levi frowned haplessly. It's only been a short while since Eren's been here, and he was already fed up. The couch bared some dirty footprints and his cup had been tainted by another set of lips. Kids really are a bother.

"Do you want more?" Levi snapped.

Eren almost dropped the cup out of fear. He hurriedly shook his head, set the glass back, and raced to his spot on the couch without looking at Levi.

Levi did paperwork all night without acknowledging Eren's existence again. He had finished the proposal a long time ago, and was reading the guardianship requirements Erwin had given to him earlier that day over and over again.

Subject Eren Yeager has to cooperate with the experiments at all costs.

Subject Eren Yeager must be chained every night.

Subject Eren Yeager is only allowed access in certain areas.

Subject Eren Yeager must be monitored by soldiers with rank "Captain" or higher 24 hours a day, 20 of which must be monitored by Corporal Levi.

Subject Eren Yeager is restricted from communication with others.

Subject Eren Yeager must be terminated if turned into a titan without specific orders.

Upon reading the last one, Levi couldn't help but look at the curled-up Eren with the corner of his eye. He was an alright kid altogether, sitting silently by himself and not bothering Levi all day. But those thin shoulders were shaking involuntarily, indicating that he was crying again.

"Come on." Levi suddenly spoke up in a monotonous voice. "…Time for bed." He explained at the bewildered child.

Eren dried his eyes on his sleeve hastily and raised his head, hoping that Levi wouldn't notice he had been crying. The residual tears made his eyes look empty and dull, like he was ready to give up on himself any second.

Levi frowned and took out some handkerchiefs from his drawer. He stuffed them in Eren's pocket tersely, "Wipe your eyes with these, not your clothes."

"…Ok." Eren replied compliantly. This man before his eyes, the one that they called "Corporal", he was indeed scary, but it seemed like he had no intention of hurting himself. The man even gave him pure water, not the murky, filthy one filled with dirt back in the prison. This must mean he must be a good guy…right?

Lost in thought, Eren subconsciously walked over to where the chains were lying on the floor and waited patiently to be cuffed.

Levi witnessed the whole thing, and felt his brows knit together again, "There's no need for that stuff anymore." At least not for walking, he added silently.

Eren stared at him in surprise, the corner of his mouth lifting to form a smile, but realized something at the last second and let the ghost of a smile disappear altogether.

"Let's go." Levi kicked away the tortuous chains roughly.

…

…

…

The basement again. Eren's whole face fell as he took in the dark, gloomy surroundings. There were twin beds on either side of the room, and one of them had new shiny chains on the walls. Eren bit his lip to keep from crying. That must be for him. Did he have to wear them in his sleep? Well, at least he didn't have to wear them when walking around anymore. He thought as he tried to comfort himself.

Levi didn't want to cuff the kid either, but it was stated clearly in the rules that he would have to. He grabbed Eren's wrist a little too roughly and heard a sharp intake of breath. Letting go of him, Levi realized that Eren's wrists were severely bruised and filled with circles of painful abrasions due to wearing the chains for so long. It was the same thing for his ankles too.

Levi eyes narrowed dangerously as he struggled with his demons. It wasn't his responsibility to care for the well being of this child. He was merely a test subject. And the authority had made it pretty clear that the rules cannot be bent. It's not like he had any reasons to disobey.

Trying to convince himself, Levi reached a resolution. He dragged Eren over and cuffed him without hesitating again.

"Go to sleep." He was succinct in giving orders.

Eren shuddered and hurriedly buried himself under the thin, worn-out blanket and squeezed his eyes shut.

Levi felt annoyed at the crouching bundle. Eren was just a kid, but he was all skin and bones. His spine was very visible through that old shirt he was wearing, and his collarbones stood out more than they should as well. He looked severely emaciated.

He seemed to be afraid of him too. The kid was practically leaning against the wall to put as much distance as possible between them. Levi walked over to the other bed and lied down, feeling exhausted and indignant. It had been a really long day.

Maybe because the young boy thought Levi had fallen asleep, he started to sob quietly. He didn't want to be such a crybaby, but his wrists hurt, and he was so hungry… He wanted to go back to Mikasa and Armin. He was elated when he realized that he could finally leave the prison, but all that awaited him was another cell. The man sleeping on the other side of the room looked tough and brutal, even though he hadn't physically hurt him yet, Eren still felt immense fear in his presence.

Levi stared at the ceiling and listened to the suppressed sobs. The world is cruel. The war had taken so many comrades away, and now even kids are being sucked in. When can humanity triumph? Or are they just postponing the inevitable fate of extinction?

Eren's stomach grumbled loudly at this precise second. Levi heard him shushing his stomach in an urgent "Shhhh!" and felt somewhat pity for the poor kid.

"Are you hungry?" He tried to keep his voice as less menacing as possible. It was no surprise. Eren had had nothing to eat since he had been brought over. It had been a whole day already. Come to think of it, of course he'd be hungry. Levi sighed. He really had no clue how to care for kids.

Seeing Eren nod timidly, Levi took off the chains.

"Follow me."

Eren immediately jumped off the bed and ran alongside to keep up with Levi, who had already stepped out of the room. Even though he tried to catch up, the bumpy stone floor was hard on his bruised feet and slowed him down considerably. Their footsteps echoed through the eerie hallway as Eren fell behind.

Looking over his shoulder, Levi saw the barefoot boy strolling painstakingly behind him, holding onto the wall for support. Levi sighed, walked back to the boy and kneeled down before him.

Eren was startled that Levi had suddenly reappeared in front of him, his face so close that Eren could feel the tip of his hair brushing against his cheek. Before he could clearly scrutinize the features on the man's face though, Eren was swiftly scooped up and carried over his shoulder.

Levi didn't know how to hold kids. He merely carried Eren like he would carry a sack of potatoes. He was fairly sure Eren was uncomfortable, but the kid didn't protest or struggle at all, and tamely let Levi carry him all the way to the kitchen in such an awkward position.

Ever since they had lost Wall Maria, agriculture and stock farming hit their lowest points. Food was scarce. Even being in the Survey Corps didn't have its advantage; people only got their own portion of limited food. Setting Eren down at the table, Levi went to look for the food distributed down to Eren. His jawline tightened as he found it. The authority had only given Eren a piece of stale bread as big as the kid's fist.

Levi couldn't help but remember another set of rules he had read earlier about keeping Eren famished in case he goes ballistic. But this joke of a meal? Eren would be lucky if he didn't starve to death. Levi's hand closed upon the back of the chair, his knuckles turning white from using too much force. He took out Hanji's portion of food without hesitation and brought it over instead.

Eren's mouth dropped open at the festive meal before him. He can't remember how long it has been since he had any proper food. Even though he didn't die from starvation in the prison, the food given to him were only scraps of potato skins or some kind of vegetable that tasted like roots, which barely kept him alive. But the food in front of him now was more sumptuous than anything he had ever eaten. The potatoes were cooked and chopped up into small slices, with broccoli as a side. There was even a think slice of meat inside two pieces of bread.

"Is this…a-all for…me?" Eren stammered, his words collapsing into each other.

"Yes. Just eat."

Eren swallowed and started to gobble down the food, almost choking himself in the process. He managed to finish the entire adult's portion, not even leaving behind breadcrumbs. For as long as Eren could remember, he had always been hungry. Gluttony sated him. It wasn't until he was finished that he remembered there was still someone else in the room with him. Eren's invasive eyes darted over to Levi unsurely.

Levi let out a look of disgust at the kid whose whole face had remains of food stuck on it. "Wipe your mouth."

Eren hastily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he remembered the handkerchiefs Levi had given to him earlier. Is Levi going to be mad that he used his hand instead? Eren shuddered and hurriedly wiped the back of his hand on the table a few times, hoping this would make up for it.

Even though Levi's expression still looked murderous, he was actually in a better mood than before. This was the way a brat should be like, not the jumpy, teary kid he saw earlier. He bent down to carry up Eren again and made his way back to the basement.

Eren had never been held like this. Maybe his parents did when he was young, but he didn't have any recollection of that. The orphanage was filled with kids too, and the nuns only carried the younger ones who didn't know how to walk. What in the world is he feeling right now? Was it because he was actually full for once? He felt warm and reassured even though he was only wearing a thin shirt and carried by a complete stranger. He felt like…he was being hugged…inside out…

When Levi reached the basement again, he didn't feel Eren stir. Turning his head to the side, he realized that the boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Some color had finally come into Eren's cheeks so that he didn't look ghastly pale as he did before. Even in his sleep, his tiny fists were clenched tightly, as if refusing to surrender to the unforgiving world. Deep, hot breaths moistened and tickled Levi's neck, but he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. Instead, he carefully sat down as to not wake Eren and simply let the boy lean onto him.

Soon, his arm started to get sore and numb.

But Levi merely closed his eyes and waited patiently for the sunrise.

...

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story. Feedback of criticisms or ideas is always appreciated.**

**Will try to update as quickly as I can.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. 2

2.

"Who took my food?!"

The unperturbed silence was suddenly disrupted. The people who were staring oddly at Eren all turned their attention to the owner of the urgent voice as well. Only Levi remained nonchalant and continued to slice his bread into two and placing half onto Eren's plate.

"It's you, isn't it, Eld? Or is it you, Nanaba?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't take your food."

"S-Squad Leader Hanji, I'm not really hungry, do you want to share with me?" Seeing that Hanji was close to losing her mind, Petra offered in a rush in hope of calming her down.

Levi gazed down at Eren, who had tried his best to shrink down as to not draw attention to himself. Levi pushed the plate closer to the kid that was practically cowering under the desk, "Don't mind them. Eat your food."

Eren raised his head and obediently picked up his bread. Last night had been the best sleep he has had in ages. The time in the prison was tormented: not only did he have to wear those heavy chains, but also sleep on the frigid wood board bed, which was so hard that it cut into his back. It didn't help that he was in famine all the time too. Hunger only kept him up at night.

But this morning when he woke up, he was astonished to find himself resting on the calm, collected man sitting next to him now, using his arm as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket. Levi had been frowning with his eyes closed, so Eren wasn't sure whether he was sleeping or not. Once he looked down, Eren was thunderstruck. Someone had carefully bandaged all his wounds on his wrists and ankles. Did the man do this? But…why would he? Why did he bother? Did this mean that he was being taken care of now? Did this mean he was allowed to lean on this man every night?

Reality did not fit Eren's fantasies. Seeing that Eren was awake, Levi promptly shook him off. Breakfast was tortuous as well; as soon as Eren stepped into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared over at him, their sharp glares seemed to be cutting into his flesh. Subsequently, the sibilant whispers began. Eren caught a few words like "monster" and "titan" again, and felt like something was gnawing on his heart, one bite at a time.

Even though he was just a kid, he still realized how anomalous the situation was. Nobody sat by him and Levi. Everyone stayed on the other side of the room, throwing dirty looks at him once in a while. Eren looked down at the table and felt tears in his eyes, clouding his vision. He guessed he really repulsed others… They all hated him, just like the people in the prison did.

It wasn't until Hanji started making a scene that the spotlight finally shifted away from him.

"Wipe your mouth." Levi reminded like he did last night.

Eren subconsciously lifted his arm.

Levi grabbed the kid's forearm in time to stop him from wiping more filth on that already shabby shirt of his. Sighing, he took out a handkerchief and roughly dabbed at Eren's face.

"Hey!" Hanji finally took notice of the small boy sitting by Levi. She stood up eagerly, "Is this the kid, Levi?" Not waiting for a response, she rushed over to them and grabbed Eren's wrists in fever, her face flushed with zealotry.

"Easy, Hanji." Levi whacked her on the back of her head, not bothering to hold back.

Hanji could literally see stars after that blow and realized that she might have used too much force. The kid was staring at her with utmost terror on his face.

"Sorry, Eren. I went to see you before, do you remember? You're my test subject now, ha ha ha ha! I've heard that you can turn into a titan, yeah? How is that? How does it feel? Do you have consciousness during the transition? Is it exciting? Can you turn into one right now?" Hanji's face scooted closer and closer with each question.

"Beat it, four eyes." Levi grabbed the back of her collar and jerked her around brutally.

Hanji merely ignored Levi's hostility and squeezed herself in between him and the boy. She patted Eren on the head, pinched his cheeks and pulled on his ears, "Well, he looks just like a normal little boy, huh, Levi?"

"Squad Leader!" Even though Petra felt uneasy in the presence of the kid who can turn into a titan, she still dashed over at the discontented look on Levi's face and tried to pull Hanji away. "…Maybe we should let them eat first…?"

Eren looked up abruptly at Petra, his limpid eyes filled with gratitude. Petra blinked. She had suddenly forgotten why she had been so unsure about Eren. He was just a child; he shouldn't endure all those vicious comments and judgments.

"My name's Petra, nice to meet you." Petra smiled at him.

It was Eren's turn to be shocked. He didn't really know how to respond to kindness anymore.

"Eren," Levi glimpsed at him, "Don't be impolite." He reprimanded lightly.

Eren jumped at the accusation. "…I'm…Eren…" He murmured, his voice so soft that he couldn't even hear it clearly, "N-Nice to meet you too…"

Petra took out a piece of candy from her pocket and placed it in Eren's hand. "For you." She said genially as she finally pulled up Hanji.

"Eren! I'll see you in the lab!" Being dragged away, Hanji called out over her shoulder in glee.

Levi had stood up too. He calmly pushed his chair back and mentioned for Eren to follow him, "Come on."

Eren scurried to climb down from his chair and ran to catch up to the long strides Levi was taking. His hand closed tightly upon the candy Petra had given him. He was reluctant to eat it not because he didn't like candy, but because it had been quite a while since someone treated him like a normal human being, let alone a regular kid. He pocketed it discreetly. For a moment, he could swear he could feel the warmth spreading all the way to his heart.

…

…

…

Levi despised the bazaar. It was always so crowded and so dirty. Not to mention loud. Eren walked torpidly due to the fact that he didn't have any shoes, and was almost pushed away from Levi because of the crowd. Levi had no choice but to pick him up again. This was why he found kids irksome. They were so needy.

On the other hand, Eren was more than excited to be outside again instead of being cooped up in that cell. He basked lazily in the warm sunlight and enjoyed the gentle breeze of wind on his face. There were all kinds of people walking alongside them, minding their own business. There were other kids too, either running around or carried by grownups as well.

Eren's eyes widened with joy as he twisted and turned to try to take in the scene in front of him.

"Keep still." Levi scolded him gently.

Eren was a docile kid. He immediately went limp and rested his chin on Levi's shoulder, but those jade green eyes kept wondering around. Up until now, he didn't know how to address the man carrying him. Most people called him "Corporal", which must be impressive, because even the meanest soldiers in the prison were afraid of him. Some people called him "Levi" too, like that overly excited woman this morning. But she didn't seem all that normal… Hesitating for a few minutes, Eren finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"C-Corporal…Levi," He stuttered, deciding to combine the names together, "Where…are we…?"

Levi looked at the muttering boy, "If you want to speak, speak up."

"Where are we going!" Eren brought himself upright and obliged in a loud voice.

"To shop."

"Shop for what!"

"…There's no need to shout everything." Levi was a little annoyed. He didn't know whether the kid was tractable or just stupid. Eren blushed and crawled back into his shell, clamping his mouth shut again.

Even though information about Eren turning into a titan is classified, the word had already spread along the civilians. Levi had purposely discarded his Survey Corps uniform to not draw attention to himself and the kid. This was also why a man with medium built and holding a child became the thugs' target.

One of the crooks came from the front and pretended to knock onto Levi's shoulder on accident, reaching into Levi's pocket in the process. But Levi had seen through the entire operation before the thugs even reached him. It was inconvenient for him to move his upper body since he was holding Eren, and his left leg was also injured. But these people were amateurs and didn't stand a chance. His face vacant of expressions, Levi swiftly aimed for the ankle. Not knowing what hit him, the thief stumbled and fell to his knees, leaving his face in the perfect position to be collided into the sole of Levi's shoes. Screaming in pain as the thief felt his nose break, he kneeled to the floor.

The thug's accomplice witnessed the encounter and pulled out a dagger. Coming from behind, he thought the element of surprise would give him the upper hand. Eren gasped in fear as he looked over Levi's shoulder, but before he would warn Levi, Levi had turned around in mere milliseconds and brought his right knee into the attacker's stomach. He used so much force that the thief's mouth opened in extreme agony soundlessly before coughing out blood and falling to the ground as well.

"Are you trying to choke me, you little brat?" Upon hearing Levi's voice, Eren realized that he had been holding onto Levi's collar tightly in nervousness. He bashfully let go. To say the truth, he thought he was going to fall a couple of times, but Levi had held on to him steadily, not at all jeopardizing his safety.

One of the thugs lying on the floor shakily picked up the fallen dagger in contempt and tried to aim it into Levi's calf. Eren squeezed his eyes shut in terror and buried his face in Levi's chest, afraid to watch. Yet all Levi did was simply lift his leg a little higher than usual while turning his body slightly to the side, avoiding the hit directly. He didn't even look down as he kept on walking. The thief behind them gaped at Levi's back, flabbergasted.

That was scary…Eren thought to himself as he looked over at the two thugs still lying on the ground. What would Levi do to him if he misbehaved? Would he beat him up too? But Levi also amazed him. Would he grow up to be like that one day? If he did, he could properly protect Armin then. Eren sneaked another peek at the man whose breathing didn't even speed up during the attack and felt respect for him growing, budding, then blossoming like a flower.

…

…

…

Coming to a stop in front of the store, Eren finally realized what they were doing out. He stared at the various types of shoes in front of him and opened his mouth in awe.

"Pick whatever you want." Levi nudged Eren's back with his knee.

Eren was forced to take a step forward, but merely stared down at his bare feet instead of the shoes, looking very much like a lost puppy.

"What is it?" Levi could feel his patience running out, "You don't like it?"

"I want…the same…" Eren murmured in a tiny voice, his head hung so low that it was practically resting on his chest.

"Speak up."

"I want the same shoes as Corporal Levi!" Eren tightened his hands into small fists and shouted.

Levi surveyed the obstinate kid with cold eyes and said nothing.

Not getting a reply, Eren started to feel panic creeping up his heart. What was he doing? Was that too spoiled? Was Levi mad now? Would he get sent back to the prison because of this? Eren began to regret his stubborn outbreak. It was lucky enough that he could get shoes again, wasn't it? What was he thinking talking to Levi like that? He gulped and bit his lip, feeling involuntary tears welling up.

"Dress shoes are for grownups." Levi finally said in quiet voice. "You can get them when you're older. Now pick already."

He wasn't angry! Eren thought in pleasant surprise. But he also didn't need telling twice as he randomly chose a pair and put them on. He had almost forgotten how to walk in shoes and staggered about like a baby just learning how to walk. His face was wild with joy as he followed Levi outside, though he was a little disappointed that Levi didn't carry him again.

"Will you buy them for me when I grow up?" He asked innocently in sincere.

Levi paused before realizing he was still talking about the dress shoes. "Sure." He replied absent-mindedly. Those bright eyes instantaneously lit up with hope at his single word.

After purchasing a few more pieces of clothing for Eren, who only had the one tattered and dirty shirt, Levi finally started to make his way back. Eren was exhausted at this point and struggled to chase after the man in front of him. He raised his head to look at Levi, whose broad shoulders looked like they could carry the weight of the world. He was like the dazzling sunlight, the dancing flames, and the light at the end of a dark road that will never burn out.

Eren grabbed onto the man's pant leg and clenched the cloth tightly in his small hand. He wished that he would never have to let go.

…

…

…

The rain came out of nowhere. Levi loathed rain. Where there was rain, there was mud. And where there was mud, there was filth. He led Eren under a rooftop and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in displease.

He wished he had his 3D Maneuver Gear with him. Given the distance, it would take him mere minutes to get back. But since the kid could barely keep up with him, it took them forever to get to where they were now. If they wasted any more time, they would be late for the experiments scheduled later today.

He was already breaking the rules by taking Eren outside. Initially, Eren was only allowed access in the basement, the kitchen, and the lab. Even Levi didn't know why he cared so much that the kid was always barefoot. The more time he spent with Eren, the more he realized how different the boy was.

There was something about him, but Levi couldn't quite put his finger on it. He glanced at Eren, who had kneeled down and was playing with a puddle of water with his hands, delight written conspicuously all over his face.

"Get up from there," Levi said sternly, "You're getting mud everywhere."

Eren jumped at his voice and hastily withdrew from the pile of dirty water, almost tripping over himself.

His fear annoyed Levi. It wasn't like he had done anything extreme to the kid. "Are you scared of me?" He asked darkly.

Eren gulped. He didn't know what to say. Was it a trick question? Did he do something wrong again? Was he going to be punished? After contemplating the outcomes, Eren decided it would be best to tell the truth. "…Yes?" He finally answered in a shaky voice.

Levi's eyes were like frost. He looked indifferent as always, but Eren could sense his response had infuriated him.

"I mean, no…" Eren quickly corrected, hoping this would make that stonily look go away.

It didn't. Levi still looked as lethal as he did before.

"I mean…" Eren tried again, "S-Sometimes you're scary, but sometimes…you're…nice."

Levi raised his eyebrows. Nice? That was a first. He didn't push it anymore. The kid obviously knew nothing about him. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Eren tightly, pulling the collar above his head. Dumfounded, Eren stood still as Levi mummified him.

"Keep your head under there." Levi ordered.

Eren looked at him in confusion and nodded slowly.

The next second, Levi had lifted him up and walked straight into the rain.

Icy drops of water splattered instantly onto the pair, but Eren didn't feel cold with the coat wrapped securely around him. He reached out an arm and positioned it over Levi, his palm coming into contact with the top of Levi's head.

"What are you doing?" Levi frowned.

"Covering the rain for you." Eren replied in naivety, his gleaming eyes locking onto Levi's.

Levi looked away and kept on staring straight ahead. Now he knew what was different about this kid. It was those emerald eyes that made him special. Those eyes had seen the callousness of the world and the ugliness of humanity, yet they remain hopeful and untainted.

They still shined like the stars, struggling to bright up the sky.

They seemed to penetrate him, deeply into his soul.

...

...

...

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	4. 3

3.

Eren swung his legs aimlessly, admiring his new shoes in approval. The days he spent in the Survey Corps were better than what he had expected. The experiments that he was so scared of weren't so bad, and Levi always managed to feed him well. The man wasn't so intimidating sometimes. He was even…somewhat attentive. But today, ever since Petra came in and gave the daily report, Levi's otherwise expressionless face turned grave with misery, his eyes so dark that it seemed like a whirlpool of pain was pulling him in. Petra was teary as soon as the first word escaped her mouth. She managed to choke through the rest of the report before breaking down. Yet all Levi did was to listen silently to the suppressed sobs.

Eren was alarmed. It was moments like this that reminded him how spine-chilling Levi could be. The more he got to know Levi, the more Eren didn't understand the reticent man. He didn't get it. Sometimes, Levi was like the tree that could block the torrential rain, but sometimes he was like the howling wind, threatening to destroy all surroundings. Just this morning, Levi was still taking care of him, but now his frown indicates he wanted to eradicate everything in sight.

He was always frowning too. How come he never smiled? Eren thought curiously. Was it because he wasn't happy? Or that he didn't know how? I could probably teach him if he let me…

"Um…Corporal…Levi?" Eren asked tentatively, trying very hard to not let his curiosity get the better of him but failing, "What does KIA mean…?"

Levi gazed up at the clueless boy sharply. He was deeply annoyed. Ever since Petra told him the names of the soldiers that were killed in action, he had been in a bad mood. The kid's ignorance only made it worse.

"It means they're not here anymore." He replied.

Eren was oblivious to the edge in Levi's voice, "Where'd they go?"

"Somewhere else."  
"Then…" Eren tilted his head thoughtfully, "Are they coming back?"

"Haven't you said enough?" Levi snapped, his cold eyes slicing through Eren like a knife.

Eren trembled involuntarily and hugged himself around the middle. He didn't know what he did to anger Levi, but he looked like he was ready to tear him into pieces. The fact that his face remained expressionless made him ever more terrifying than he already was. Eren gulped and cringed into the couch more. Maybe it was best that he didn't speak.

Feeling a little lost, Eren rubbed his hands together nervously. Today's experiment let him feeling a little shaky. It first started with the usual: testing his vision, hearing, taste buds, reflexes and so on. But when Hanji said it was time to take his blood, he had raced to hide himself behind Levi's legs and refused to come out.

Levi, however, ignored the hands clutching to his pants and calmly picked the boy up by his collar and threw him at Hanji, "Go cooperate."

The sudden yet precise movement almost made Eren fall flat on his face. Thank God Hanji had caught him in time. Before Eren had time to stand up though, a few scientists in white lab coats rushed over and held him down.

Levi surveyed the situation dispassionately and showed no intention of stopping the brutishness. The authority did not trust the Survey Corps. No surprises there. Even though Hanji, Erwin and himself had all signed the papers and have agreed to submit timely reports, the authority still dispatched "laboratory assistance". Or, in other words, "supervision". Hanji should have been the only experimenter; she was the only one who had conducted experiments on actual live titans. But all in all, there were six scientists here.

Levi had observed each one of them very carefully. Most of them didn't hold a threat. But two of them stood out to him. The freckle-faced scrawny teenager with bottle bottom thick glasses was called Roger Riles. He never interfered with the experiments, nor did he offer any kind of insight, but instead recorded everything going on in that little notepad of his. The burly, robust man with dark stubbles on his face was the one to watch out for. His name was Peter Montale, and his physique implied that he was probably trained in combat. He always came up with crude suggestions, like seeing how many veils of blood they can take before Eren passed out. When Hanji negated the proposal, Levi could see Riles scribbling furiously behind her. No doubt this will be depicted as an act of rebellion in front of the authority.

Seeing the tears in those helpless eyes of the kid, Levi finally opened his mouth in forced consolation.

"It doesn't hurt."

Upon hearing those words, Eren sniffed and nodded his head bravely, boldly raising his arm…

But they took his blood three times in the end. Eren thought dispiritedly. He searched for the scar left by the needle in his arm, but couldn't find it somehow.

Also, Levi was a liar.

Eren pouted.

…It hurt. A lot.

…

…

…

Levi stood alone outside for ages, listening to the splattering rain. Memories of old times float up and attempt to overcome him. Gunter Schultz and Oluo Bozado had both passed away in the recent mission. Even their bodies didn't make it back. He could almost hear the excruciating cries of their family members.

If he hadn't been hurt… If he could have fought their battles with them… Maybe they could have avoided this tragedy.

Petra stared at the man standing in the rain. His slightly hunched back screamed out loneliness. All she had managed to give him were the Wings of Freedom on their comrades' uniforms. The two old, scraps of cloth seemed to weigh more than the world. They carried on the resolve left by the dead. Levi's Squad is no more. Ever since Levi hurt himself saving her, the four of them had been on separate missions as backup. Eld had lost his left arm, and now Oluo and Gunther were gone as well. Only herself and Corporal Levi still stand to fight, struggling to entail the burning will of others. Petra hesitated for a long time before turning away and leaving Levi in peace.

The tightly clenched fists finally relaxed after what seemed like an eternity. He had accepted the bloody truth. The world is cruel. Death will always be around him. And he had always been the sole witness; carrying on the baggage others have left behind. What will happen when it is finally his turn to go? Who will inherit the will of the departed?

Levi pushed open the door to his study, his unfeeling eyes skimming the room. Eren was on his tiptoes, reaching for the glass of water on his desk. Levi hurried to stop him before the boy fumbled over anything. Yet he was too late. Eren's hand carelessly knocked over a bottle of ink. The syrupy black content immediately splashed over all the paperwork and the shreds of fabric tattooed with the Wings of Freedom.

Before Eren could realize what he had done, he was brutally hauled up by a pair of calloused hands. His temple knocked into the corner of the desk so hard that the pain momentarily blinded him. He wasn't given time to recover though. The next second, he had been flung across the room so forcefully that he couldn't stop until his back collided violently with the leg of the couch. Dizziness shrouded him. It was too late for him to let the pain sink in; terror had already taken over. Eren struggled to sit up, all the while trembling in dread as he gaped at the man standing over him. There was death in those frigid grey eyes.

Levi raised his leg and stamped into the wall by Eren's ear, so precisely close to Eren that his brown hair was grinded under the man's shoes. Eren's eyes widened in fear, his body paralyzed with shudders. The man before him, he had carried him, fed him, and taken care of him, yet now he looked like he was itching to terminate him.

"For future references," Levi said in an alarmingly quiet voice. He grasped the front of Eren's shirt and lifted him up. Legs dangling helplessly, Eren yelped as he tried to pry open the death grip.

"… …Do not touch my things." As the last syllable left Levi's lips, he let go abruptly, letting Eren fall painfully onto the floor. The small boy coughed at his feet and gasped in fresh air. But Levi did not stop to look at him. He left the room before the boy could start crying and slammed the door loudly behind him.

Eren stared at the door that seemed to stand as a barrier to their worlds. Belated tears rolled down his face. He sobbed and hugged himself, letting the bitterness freeze him up inch by inch.

…

…

…

Petra knocked for a long time but did not hear Levi say, "Come in". She pushed open the door cautiously, "Corporal Levi, Peter Montale and the others want an update on your report on…" The room was empty.

Confounded, Petra caught sight of the cowering boy in the corner, who had dust and dirt all over him. Her gaze travelled to the ink-stained desk and the destroyed Wings of Freedom, and she understood.

"Eren," Petra asked gently, "Did you do this?"

Eren paused at the sound of her voice and nodded his head in difficulty, afraid to look up.

"Was Corporal Levi mad?"

Eren's lower lip trembled. "He…hates me…" The pitched, childish voice was filled with dreariness.

"Nonsense." Petra bent down to pick up the child. The boy was lighter than she had anticipated, but still a little bit too much for her. She settled him on the couch. Even though Eren had only been here for a few days, she had grown quite fond of him. He was always so well behaved; answering all those annoying questions others threw at him and politely greeting everyone under Levi's commanding gaze. "Corporal Levi always shares his food with you, right?"

Eren forgot to cry for a second and looked up at Petra in confusion. It was true. He was never hungry again since he came here. His plate was always so full, and Levi only started to eat after he was finished. Was it because…Levi cared about him?

"See?" Petra smiled, "If he hated you, why would he save the good food for you?"

Back in the orphanage, every time that Mikasa managed to snatch a good piece of bread, she always kept it hidden until she could share with him and Armin. Could it be that Levi was taking care of him in the same way? Eren felt completely baffled. He couldn't understand why the menacing, abusive man had suddenly become a kind, caring older brother in Petra's words.

"Eren, do you have really good friends?" Seeing that the boy didn't reply, Petra asked again.

Eren thought of Mikasa and Armin and nodded slowly.

"Then if one day, they went away, and they weren't going to come back, would you feel sad?" Remembering Gunther and Oluo, Petra strained to put on a brave face to soothe the still quivery child.

Eren nodded again.

"These – " Petra mentioned to the ruined Wings of Freedom on the desk, "Belonged to Corporal Levi's friends. They went to a different place, and this is all they left behind for Corporal. You know how much Corporal Levi likes to keep things clean. Now that you smudged them, it's only natural that he's angry, don't you think?"

Eren lowered his head shamefully, finally understanding what a mess he made of things. No wonder Levi was so mad… But that didn't stop him from feeling wronged. His whole body still ached from Levi's outburst.

"Don't cry…Boys should be brave!" Petra patiently wiped away the new tears rushing out of the boy's green eyes, "Everything will be okay tomorrow."

Eren winced at Petra's touch. He still wasn't used to any physical contact unless it was Levi or the mandatory experimental procedures.

Petra, however, didn't seem to mind. She comforted him a bit more and left.

…

…

...

Levi frowned as Montale and Riles walked closer to him in the narrow hallway. Yet Montale chose to overlook the murderous look on Levi's face and made a beeline for him, "What? The lil' monster ain't with you?" Seeing that Levi didn't respond, Montale continued to provoke him, "I seem to remember reading in the guidelines that – what was it? – oh yeah, that only people with rank 'Captain' or higher can watch 'im. And I just happen to know that Hanji isn't at Headquarters righ' now. So that must mean…you're leaving 'im unattended, huh? Is this an open defiance of orders?"

Levi frowned again at the sour tobacco smell in Montale's breath. He hated everything that tainted anything. And the matter-of-fact tone Montale used in saying "lil' monster" also pissed him off.

Montale made an eye at Riles meaningfully, and Riles immediately started to write in his notebook, no doubt recording Levi's "negligence" in guardianship.

Levi remained aloof at the accusations. His pace did not falter as he knocked straight into the shoulder of the scribbling idiot with his own. Riles was pushed back into the wall by the force and gasped in pain as his notepad fell to the floor. Levi turned around and glanced at the pair, "You're brave," His voice was icy cold, "Aren't you?"

Both Montale and Riles gawked at him, not understanding his comment.

Levi's heel trudged into the notebook, splitting it instantaneously into half, "…Since you don't even seem to fear death." His eyes were scornful and contemptuous.

Even though Montale knew he had been granted the highest commanding right in Project Eren, he still gulped silently as the bone-piercing coldness in Levi's voice stiffened him. He grabbed Riles and hurried away from the formidable presence of the man.

Levi didn't bother to notice their scurrying footsteps. He knew he had been too hard on the kid. But it was good that he lost his temper. The kid had grown too attached to him; eating his food, drinking his water, and always staring at him with those hopeful green eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was just playing the role of a guardian, a watchman. And the boy was nothing more than a test subject. He was not a companion, nor is he a family member. Whether the boy lived or died was no concern of his.

The kid _should_ fear him.

After all, if he really went berserk and turned into a titan, he would die under Levi's unhesitating blade.

Levi returned to the study and looked around for the boy, but found the room empty. An ominous foreboding flowed into his mind. He hoped the kid wasn't stupid enough to run away. The headquarters was heavily guarded; the boy would never make it outside. And if other soldiers thought he was trying to escape, they would probably kill him without the slightest reluctance. Calculating every possible outcome, Levi's eyes swept over his desk distractedly.

A hint of surprise flashed upon those grey eyes.

The desk had been wiped. If it weren't for the poorly done job of doing so, he would have thought it was Petra. But the work was so hasty and sloppy that he knew it couldn't have been her. Even the Wings of Freedom had been scrubbed as clean as they possible can be after the ink fiasco. The wrinkles on them indicated that they have been washed many times.

So it was the kid.

Levi "tch"ed lightly, but the disdain did not quite reach his eyes.

He strode back to the basement and pushed open the door to the shadowy, forlorn room. Eren was already under the covers. The kid had even locked himself up properly before going to bed.

Levi's brow knitted together as he sat down at the edge of the bed. The stupid kid hadn't even taken off his shoes. He scowled as he took them off roughly, but not so rough as to wake the boy.

Eren's whole face had ink splatters on it, which made him look like a Dalmatian. Scoffing quietly, Levi unchained the boy and started to change the bandages on his wrists and ankles. Even though it had only been a few days, the wounds have almost completely healed. This was not good news in any way. It just meant that Eren had the titan's ability to heal. Levi's brows knitted tighter. He flipped Eren over to look at his forehead. There was only a bruise the size of his thumb on the kid's face from the earlier encounter, which did not make much sense.

Levi knew how powerful the hit was when the kid knocked his head on the corner of the desk. It should have been a much bigger bruise than this. Pulling up Eren's shirt, Levi stared at the boy's bony back. The contusion there was less than predicted as well. The kid really is healing at an alarmingly rapid pace.

Levi patiently applied ointment to the extant wounds before pulling the covers back up.

The boy was sound asleep, as if he was soaring in a boundless fantasy of dreams, but also like he was being sucked into the never-ending solitude of nightmares.

…

…

…

**Again, thanks to everyone who read this.**

**And Knix, thank you for noticing. *hugs***

**I have finals in a few days, then I'm going home for Christmas, so probably won't update as fast, sorry about that.**

**Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
